Four times Bones was not in love with Kirk
by sugarcrushed
Summary: Posted on here to see what people think of it. Reviews would be great. Four times that Bones wasn't in love with Kirk, the one time he was. Kirk/McCoy slash.


**Name:** **Four times Bones was definatley not in love with Jim Kirk.  
Author: Sugarcrushed**

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, just the plot.

1.

"What now Jim?" McCoy grumbled tiredly over the top of his PADD. His roommate and best friend of three years Jim Kirk had already tested his patience 7 times this evening, not that he was counting, begging for him to go drinking with him.

"C'mon on Bones, lets get drunk. "

"You're kidding right? You're taking the _Kobayashi Maru_ test for the second time in the morning, don't you think you should, you know? Study?" Jim wasn't a studier, he was just a natural genius, when McCoy needed to work hard to pass, Kirk could get drunk and come home at half 7 in the morning, an hour and a half before an exam and pass with flying colours, something McCoy _wasn't _jealous of. But McCoy really didn't want to go out tonight and watch Jim flirt with anything in or out of a skirt.

"But Bones" Jim whined, he actually _whined_. Sometimes McCoy was sure he roomed with an 8 year old. "I've got a date tomorrow night, so we can't celebrate me passing the _Kobayashi Maru _then, so we've got to tonight"

It took all of Bones' willpower not to eye roll at this, Of course Jim thought he was going to pass, he believed in win-win situations.

"I promise to suck you until you can't even say your own name" With a lick of his lip and a bat of his lashes Bones slammed his PADD down and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm calling you on that promise" McCoy wasn't usually that easy, but Kirk doesn't usually offer.

"I'm going to pretend you're coming with me cos you love me for me and not for my impeccable blow job skills" Jim smirked as Bones pushed him out of the door muttering about what a smart ass he was.

2.

"...four hundred and fifty four different kinds of infections that you can catch, 46 just from unprotected sex with a Cardassian, 28 just from kissing.." Jim sometimes really wished he never mentioned his escapades to Bones during dinner. He knew how to put a guy really off of his food. "...The Barjoran skin mite can enter your genitalia and eat your flesh from the inside out.."

"Okay, okay Bones...easy!" Jim held his hands up, hoping to placate his friend. "I was careful! And anyways, you've probably injected me with all the anti-dotes to every disease there is.."

"..God damnit Jim, thousands of new diseases are being found everyday!.."

"Bones!" Jim really was careful, he wasn't stupid and he knew the risks, Bones doctor side always out rid the logical side of him. "I. Was. Careful. And I always will be."

McCoy heaved a sigh and carried on picking at his lunch. "Good, cos I'm not going to inject your stupid ass when it's pussing from the Andorian Rectal Infection..."

Cue pearly white shit eating Kirk grin. "Anybody would think you were jealous Bones. And I know you would do anything in your power to make my ass well again, you love my ass."

3.

McCoy felt a sudden over whelming urge to whack his best friend and part time fuck buddy upside the head for this that was until he found himself naked from the waist down and Jim settled between his legs. They were in the park, nearby to the academy, apparently having a picnic, but instead of finding food in the hamper Jim brought with them he found condoms, lube and things he couldn't even imagine what they were for.

"You know Bones, I didn't realise you were such a prude" This outburst earned Jim a slap upside the head.

"Would you put your mouth to better work?" Jim always loved it when Bones growled at him like that during sex. Not so much during medical exams though.

"You have funny ways of telling me you love m...." McCoy swiftly put an end to that sentence by otherwise occupying Kirks mouth.

4.

They'd finally beaten Nero, Jim had his ship and McCoy was CMO of Starfleet's shiny new flagship, _Jim's_ shiny new flagship. Life couldn't be better, they were on some observation of some planet, and McCoy couldn't care less about it. He just knew after about 3 weeks of rushing around and making sure medical was up and running and performing at its highest standard, he could finally relax. All until he was requested in the transporter room, apparently Starfleet's pretty boy captain got into a fight with a local and came off worse.

"You know Bones; it's not as bad as it looks." Jim breathed; he was losing blood, fast.

"I'll be the judge of that thank you, _captain" _He tried as hard as he could to hide the panic bubbling up in his chest. He was Jim's CMO; he knew there'd be a day when Jim came to him shredded by some angry planet side local who Jim annoyed in some way. He didn't expect it to be quite so soon.

"I still look pretty though, huh? Bones?"

"Sure you do kid, pretty as a picture. Now, lay still so I can fix you up." McCoy's emotions were all over as he cut Jim's uniform from his chest, his hand shaking with the pure onslaught of them. They ranged from fear, fear that Jim, his best friend might die on him, McCoy unable to fix him, like he said he would, to anger, anger at that pointy-eared-green-blooded-good-for-nothing-logical-as-a-piece-of-shit first officer for not protecting Jim, for _allowing _Jim to go down there, to risk his life again.

"Bones, I know you're...You're blaming...Spock, but you know me." This broke McCoy out of his Spock hating rant and back to his best friend who lay bloody before him. "Not even an army of..of...a thousand..Could...Stop me."

"Jim.." Bones gave a frustrated sigh and set back to work on his friend.

"You love me Bones. I know you..you'll do your best...you won't let me die" And with a quick hypo spray of sedative and humourless smile from Bones, Jim was out for the count.

5.

When he finally woke up, 13 hours after being rushed into medical, Bones was there by his side gripping his hand in a stronger grip than a Vulcan.

"Bonesy?.." Jim croaked, cracking open his eyes properly to look at his best friend.

"I'm here kid, right here." Bones looked tired and old, perhaps it _was _as bad as it looked.

"I know...because you're crushing my hand" Jim laughed breathily, seeming far too breezy for a man whose only just woken up after being on the brink of death"For a moment there I thought Spock had gotten friendly."

"Sorry" Bones mumbled, releasing Jims hand. "You ever do something like that aga-...You could of di-....one day Jim, one day I won't be able to put you back together." There was so much emotion in McCoy's voice.

"I'm here Bones, right here." Jim said repeating Bone's earlier statement. "Can't leave you alone...."

"Jim...I..." Bones sighed looking down. "Do you remember what you said before I sedated you? About me...loving you?"

"Yeah, I do Bones..and I want you to know that-" Suddenly Bones' lips were on his pressing a kiss against them. As soon as Jim was pulled out of his shock he deepened the kiss, grinning at Bones' gasp. When they finally pulled apart, Jim was grinning from ear to ear. "I want you to know Bones, that I...you know...you too."

"Yeah" Was Bone's only reply before kissing him again.


End file.
